Walk Again
by To.This.Day77
Summary: Everything is completely regular for Mordecai and Rigby until the two are in a car accident. How will the two friends rebound from the accident? (Warning: some blood and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi anyone who ever reads this! This is actually my first fan fiction...I ever wrote! I'll post about five chapters of this story and if everyone hates it...so be it i'm going to keep writing. Thanks to whoever reviews or etc. 3**

**Chapter 1 – The Accident**

Rigby and Mordecai worked hard all week. Well, as hard as the two would ever work. The two bros went to a horror movie, and at 11 p.m they returned to their golf cart.

"Dude that was so cool!" Rigby exclaimed, laughing loudly.

Mordecai laughed "Dude I know!"

Rigby and Mordecai got into their golf cart, Rigby in the passenger seat, Mordecai driving as usual.

Mordecai began to drive back to the park, talking to Rigby on the way.

"How is it going with you and C.J?" Rigby asked, smiling.

"Haha, well it's going pretty chill. We're going to Wing Kingdom tomorrow." Mordecai replied with a huge grin.

The two remained chatting about the movie. All of a sudden, another car slammed into the golf cart, causing it to flip over multiple times.

Rigby lifted his head slightly, his vision was blurry at first, but cleared. He looked to his left, looking for his friend.

"Mordecai..." Rigby stuttered. His friend had been thrown out of the cart, his lower half under the other car, which was actually a truck. Mordecai wasn't moving. Rigby wanted to rush over to help his still friend, but his eye lids felt heavy. He fell unconscious.

-MW 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Hospital – 7 a.m. **

"Hello?"

"Is this Benson?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is the Alpine Hospital, we have two of your workers here, Mordecai and Rigby."

"What!? Why?"

"They were in an accident. I'm going to have to ask you to come down here."

"I'll be right over."

Benson hung up the phone. His gut twisted and churned. As much as he hated how much the two slacked off, he had to admit that they were his friends. Benson took a deep breath and called all of the other park workers for a quick meeting, then a trip to the hospital.

Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five ghost, and Thomas all rushed into a room, where their two friends lay.

"Oh my god." Benson gasped, looking at his two injured workers.

Rigby was nearest to the door, he had a burn on his left side, which was bandaged. He was laying down, looking miserable.

Mordecai was laying in the bed next to him, unconscious. He had bandages on his chest, wrapping a large burn. He had stitches up the side of his left forearm.

"What happened!?" Pops asked, a tear in his eye.

Rigby looked up. "We were driving back home from a movie, and a drunk driver merged into our lane without looking, and they hit us."

"Are you two okay?" Thomas asked, looking worried.

"The car hit us on the driver's side. I just got a sucky burn on my left side." Rigby said, grimacing.

"What about Mordecai?" High Five ghost questioned. Everyone shifted there gaze onto Mordecai, who was in much worse condition.

Rigby looked like he was going to cry. "He got a glass cut on his left arm, burns on his chest. And...the other car crushed his legs."

Rigby's words hung in the air for a few minutes, until Mordecai began to move. He groaned, trying to get up. Skips and Muscle Man ran to him, holding him down.

"Ughnnnnn..." He moaned, his eyes half open.

"Mordecai stop! Just lay down." Skips yelled.

Muscle Man tried to push him back down, accidentally touching his chest, touching his burn bandages.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai yelled in pain, falling back on his bed, recoiling from the pain.

"Woah bro, sorry." Muscle Man said, taking a step back.

Mordecai was in great pain. He didn't remember much, just driving home. He remember seeing a bright light, suddenly and quickly, and that was it. Now where was he? The hospital?

"Mordecai! Can you hear me?" Benson said, looking at his bandaged friend.

Mordecai groaned. "Uhnnnnn... B-B-Benson?" He stuttered, trying to open his eyes.

"Yeah it's me. Your at the hospital because you were in a car accident." Benson said.

"Wh-where's... Ruh...Rig...Rigby!?" Mordecai stumbled across his words.

"I'm okay man." Rigby said, getting up. Thomas helped him stand. His burn was small enough that he could walk.

A sudden knock on the door made everyone but Mordecai jump, as he still seemed a little slower than usual.

"Come in." Benson said, clearing his throat.

A doctor came in. He wore teal pants and a teal shirt, plus white sneakers. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His name tag read: James L. Reed.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Reed, Rigby and Mordecai's doctor." He said, holding a clip board. High Five ghost closed the door behind him.

The doctor walked to Rigby. "Please have a seat, sir."

Rigby sighed and sat back on his bed. The doctor slowly and carefully took off his left side's bandage. He revealed a small black burn the size of a dollar bill. He carefully applied anti-burn cream and slowly stuck a new bandage to him.

"Better?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Rigby said, not showing any concern for his health at all. "What about Mordecai?"

The doctor walked to Mordecai's hospital bed. Mordecai's eyes were half open, not really understanding the blurriness in front of him.

The doctor shined a light in Mordecai's eyes, getting little response.

"Hmmmm..." He said.

"What does Hmmmm mean?" Benson questioned impatiently.

Doctor Reed looked up. "We numbed him while we worked. He doesn't even feel half of the pain right now. When the medication wears off, it will be so much more painful."

Everyone looked sympathetically at the groggy and broken man.

"What else?" Pops questioned, wiping a tear from his cheek.

The doctor slowly began to peel off the burn bandages. With every slight or small tug, Mordecai winced or cried out. Everyone stared. His chest was a huge burn, black charred skin, blood, and bruises were around it.

The doctor sighed. "This is going to really hurt. Can two or three of you hold him down? Don't touch his stitches." Benson, Skips and High Five ghost held down Mordecai.

"What are you going to do?" Thomas asked.

"I'm going to apply a anti-bacterial anti-burn aloe. But it will hurt." The doctor said, sighing. As soon as he touched the burn, Mordecai's eyes widened. He yelled, trying to get loose. The doctor quickly bandaged him.

Mordecai coughed, his cough was faint and wispy, like he had no more energy. The doctor examined the left arm stitches, nodding with approval.

"What about... his... legs?" Rigby asked, shaking. He hated seeing his best friend in pain.

"When the truck hit you, it hit your golf cart from the driver's side. Glass from it's wind shield sliced his arm open. Your cart rolled, and Mordecai fell out, landing on his chest, and he was burnt by hot pavement, then he rolled. The truck landed on his legs. We were not able to save the two limbs; thus sadly resulting in the amputation of both of his legs... The other driver's name is Maxwell Potter. He was very drunk at the time. His large truck was no match for your golf cart. He got away with only a few scrapes and bruises." Doctor Reed said, staring at the bandages.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"How long is the recovery?" Skips asked, breaking the silence.

"It's hard to say. The numbing medicine will wear off any minute now. He will need at least 5 weeks for his burn and cut to heel." Doctor Reed began to examine the bandages. He muttered something to himself and wrote something on his clipboard. Mordecai had began to cough more frequently, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. His face was pale, and his eyes sunken. He was twitching too. His whole body shaking and sweating from fever and pain.

"These young men are very lucky to be alive. Give Rigby 3 weeks off for his burn and trauma. Mordecai needs at least 4 weeks for him burn and stitches. I don't know if he will regain the walking ability again. Give him until your maximum medical leave, and if he can't walk by then, he will attend our Health Facility."

"Health Facility?" Rigby asked frowning.

The doctor said, "It's a facility where nurses and doctors help care for younger people with disabilities. Ages 18-39."

Rigby didn't look pleased. He liked sharing a room with his best friend, and he didn't want it any other way.

The doctor began to leave, halfway out the door and he looked back at Rigby.

"If you had been driving you would have died. You are much smaller, and your lungs and heart would have been crushed." He stared as Rigby for a moment, then back to Mordecai. He left, shutting the door.

Rigby eyes widened. He would have...died? Benson put his hand on his shoulder, offering to console him. Rigby pushed him away. Rigby walked out of the room without saying a word.

-MW :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I already got two reviews! Thanks to anyone who read this and/or reviewed! You guys are super sweet! This chapter is a bit shorter than what I think my usual chapter length will be sorry. I'm trying to write as much as I can before my winter break is over and I had to go back to school. I have no idea if i'll finish this story by then...probably not but I promise to not just leave anyone hanging for month(s). I'll update once a week at the very least...:) **

**Enjoy and please review suggestion of what you loved, hated, liked, and what you wanna see!**

**Chapter 3 – Recovering**

After a million phone calls from family and friends, Rigby finally sat down in the hospital's gym. It had been a month after the accident, and his small burn was still healing. Mordecai's chest was still wrapped in gauze. His arm's stitches had been taken out, and it was wrapped as well.

Mordecai was lifting small weights, increasing his arm strength.

Rigby tore his eyes away from his best friend. He took a drink of water. He looked at the other people in the gym. A woman about 70 was trying to jump rope. A older group of people did yoga. A 4o year old woman with a broken nose was running on a treadmill.

Mordecai didn't deserve to be here. He wasn't old. He was only 23! He still had so much life left...

"Rigby?" Rigby turned around to see Eileen and C.J standing behind him.

"Hey guys..." Rigby said, smiling.

Eileen tackled him, hugging him tightly.

"Rigby! I was so worried!" She said, squeezing him.

"Ow ow ow..." Rigby said. Eileen let him go, she looked at his left side. He no longer had a bandage, but it was still red and irritated flesh.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry sorry sorry!" Eileen said, feeling bad about hugging him.

Rigby laughed, "No no, i'm fine."

"Where's Mordecai?" C.J questioned.

"Follow me." Rigby said. C.J and Eileen followed him, to where they found Mordecai sitting in a wheelchair, lifting 10 pound weights.

"Mordecai?" C.J spoke, staring at her boyfriend.

Mordecai looked up. He put down his weights and stared at C.J.

"C.J!" He exclaimed, smiling with joy. C.J ran to Mordecai. Mordecai leaned forward, hugging C.J. As soon as C.J touched his chest burn, he cried out in pain, pulling back.

"Mordecai! I'm so sorry!" C.J gasped, stepping away.

Rigby ran to his side, putting a arm on his shoulder.

"It's okay, really...it's fine." Mordecai said, his voice strained.

"What happened! The news and hospital only told us so much!" Eileen said impatiently.

Rigby explained. His voice soft and low. While he explained the accident, Mordecai looked away, staring out a window into the sky. After Rigby finished, all four people were quiet.

Rigby looked up at the girls. "How did you guys get here? We can't have any friends over!"

"Oh well..." C.J laughed, smiling like she had a secret.

"What did you guys do?" Mordecai asked, smiling.

Eileen giggled. "We snuck in wearing doctor's clothes. Unfortunately, we were forced to help out in removing a wart from a old dude's nose!"

All 4 friends laughed, and for a second, everything was like regular again.

"I brought coffee and donuts!" Eileen said, holding up a white paper sack and thermos.

"Ahhhhh yeeee-ahhhh!" Rigby said digging into the sack.

Rigby began scarfing down donuts and chugging coffee. "I've had to eat this hospital trash for a month!"

"Don't you want some, Mordecai?" C.J asked.

Mordecai was looking out the window again. He turned toward C.J and sighed. "The doctors have me on a low sugar diet. Only water and soup."

"Dude that sucks." Eileen said.

"Tell me about it." Mordecai said, looking at Rigby who was laying of the floor. He had eaten 6 donuts and 4 cups of coffee in less than five minutes.

"Why would they have you on a diet?" C.J asked.

Mordecai took a deep breath. "It's so I don't gain weight while i'm immobile."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"When can you guys leave?" Eileen asked, throwing away the donut bag.

"I can probably leave next week." Rigby said. "Mordecai has to stay here for who knows how long."

"Thats okay, I guess. At least you guys are okay." C.J said sympathetically.

The four friends continued to talk until two security guards chased C.J and Eileen out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Released**

Rigby had been released from the hospital. He said goodbye to Mordecai, then he had to leave. His burn was pretty much healed, leaving a thick pink scar. The other park workers had offered him a ride back to the house but he denied and walked back himself. Truthfully, he was afraid to get back into a car.

When Rigby got back to his shared room he plopped down on his trampoline, covering himself with blankets and old clothes. He buried his face into a band shirt. Mordecai and the Rigbys. He inhaled it's scent, finding it smelled like dirt, sweat, and pizza.

"Rigby?" A quiet voice called. Rigby sat up, seeing Benson in his doorway.

"Rigby, this is suckish of me to say, but you have to start working again." Benson sighed, looking down.

Rigby groaned, sinking back into his pile.

"I have you cleaning out the fridge, dusting the book shelves and vacuuming tomorrow."

"Same time?"

"Same time."

Rigby sank deeper into his pile.

"You know," Benson started, "If you finish work fast enough, you should finish at 3, which gives you plenty of time to see Mordecai..."

Rigby sat up nodding.

"Good. I'll see you at 10 tomorrow morning." Benson said, walking away.

Rigby sank deep into his pile, covering himself in junk.

The next morning, Rigby woke up at 7 am. He got up and stretched, and looked to the bed to his right.

"Hey Mordec-." Rigby said, stopping himself, remembering the events before.

Rigby didn't feel like eating anything. All he wanted was things to go back to normal.

He just wanted everything...like it had been. Mordecai and him, goofing off, slacking, getting into riduclous situations, epic parties, playing video games...

Rigby's mouth felt dry when he remembered his friend's current condition.

Then he remembered the movie. Rigby remembered clamering and begging Mordecai to come with him to a late night horror movie. Rigby was notoriously known as a baby when it came to horror movies, but when he heard about the showing of a brand new awesome movie from other friends, he just had to go.

Mordecai wouldn't have had to drive him. Mordecai wouldn't of had to get hit. He would still have his legs.

He cringed, his voice pained and hoarse. "It was all...my fault."

Mordecai sat in his bed. He hadn't been sleeping very well lately. He didn't know whether it was that he missed his friend, or whether it was every 5 minutes when a new person came into the hospital. He had already counted 7 screaming pregnant women in the last hour. Mordecai sighed. His arm still hurt every time he touched it. The gash ran down to his wrist to his elbow. While Rigby's burn was smaller and had healed quickly, his burn was large, from his shoulders to the bottom of his rib cage.

Mordecai looked at the clock.

7:00 am.

The doctors should come any minute. Every few hours the doctors came in and checked his burns, gash, and how his legs stumps were doing. His legs had been amputated to round ends mid-thigh.

A sudden knock interrupted his thoughts.

Mordecai groaned. The doctor was here.

**-MW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update during the week! I am still in school, so coming back from our winter break sucked a ton. I'm going to my grandaddy's funeral today so I don't know if I can post anymore this weekend. Also I have no idea if my time line of the accident and recovery time is accurate, and I sorta made up a lot of it...so if anyone out there reading sees a small or massive mistake please let me know!**

Chapter 5

Mordecai missed working at the park, sleeping in his own bed, and being with his best friend everyday. For some reason, the hospital had denied friends and family to see Mordecai often. Rigby use to be able to come everyday. Now he only saw Rigby once a week. The hospital had even taken his phone away, which sucked. Mordecai missed his life terribly.

He was sitting in his hospital bed, thinking, when Doctor Reed came in.

"Hey Dr., what's up?" Mordecai said, smiling at his doctor.

Doctor Reed had entered, and shut the door, his back toward his patient, and he was standing just a inch from the door. He turned around slowly, looking at his patient. Doctor Reed had thought that Mordecai was getting better. He had discovered that he was horribly mistaken.

"Mordecai..." Dr. Reed said, turning toward his patient. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to say what he had to say.

"Dr. Reed? Are you okay, man?" Mordecai said, sitting up straight.

Doctor Reed cleared his throat. "Mordecai. You have made a incredible recovery. But i'm afraid your burn is not recovering well."

Mordecai frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Reed sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Your burn was so severe, that is burned most of your skin, all the way down to your rib cage. We have to begin...removing the dead flesh for your health's sake."

Mordecai's eyes widened. Just as he thought he was getting better, he found out the bitter truth.

The doctor explained the rest quietly, and handed him a phone to call family and friends. Mordecai dialed Rigby's phone number without even thinking.

"Hello?"

"Rigby?"

Benson took a sharp breath in. He hadn't talked to Mordecai for 3 weeks. Benson had found Rigby's cellphone on the ground in the kitchen ringing.

"Hey Mordecai, sorry it's Benson."

"Oh, hey."

Benson gulped down a lump of pity and sadness. "I don't know where Rigby is right now. But i'll gladly say you called and take a message.

Mordecai didn't want to tell his boss of more medical stuff. But he continued to tell him anyway.

"My burn isn't healing because all of my tissue and blood vessels burned down to my rib cage. Everyday they will take off a thin layer of dead skin to allow the burn to heal. And apparently with dead skin rubbing against healthy tissue for weeks is bad, and now it is infected."

Benson closed his eyes. He wanted to scream. He didn't know what to say.

"Look, Benson, I got to go. They are going to start the first process in a hour. If you see Rigby, please tell him to come down."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Only if you can and want to..."

"I'll drive over."

"Thanks Benson." Mordecai hung up, burying his face into his hands.

17 minutes later Benson came, rushing to Mordecai's room. Mordecai was lying in a hospital bed, crutches leaned against a night stand. He had a oxygen mask on. Benson looked at Mordecai, wincing. Last time he saw his worker, he was in pain. Now just as he had gotten better, he was about to go through a completely new experience. A excruciatingly painful experience.

Benson walked to the right side of the bed, sitting in a chair.

"Hey Mordecai." Benson said, almost painfully.

Mordecai turned his head toward Benson, his face paler than before, his eyes with dark circles around them. He was even burning up like he had a fever.

Mordecai raised his hand waving. He couldn't talk with a mask on that well.

Benson had told Muscle Man to tell Rigby to come down quickly when he got the chance. Rigby was raking leaves in the front yard when Muscle Man ran up to him.

"Dude why were you running like that?" Rigby asked, frowning.

Muscle Man panted, breathing in and out. "Mor-Mordecai...said to come as q-quick as you could..."

Rigby's eyes widened. He dropped his rake, running.

"I can give you a ride!" Muscle Man shouted as Rigby ran away. Rigby was still scared to get into a car, and he ran as fast as he could, dodging people on he streets, until he got to the hospital. He quickly checked in, and rushed to Mordecai's room.

Benson was reading a magazine in a chair by the window. Mordecai's bed was empty.

"What..." Rigby panted. He hadn't run that far in a long time.

Benson looked up from his book. He had a look of grimace and sadness mixed on his face. "Rigby..."

"What happened? What's going on?" Rigby felt like crying, his head felt hot and his heart felt like it had stopped.

Benson sighed, putting his book down. "Mordecai's burn wasn't healing. Usually blood vessels and arteries fix and heal burns, but Mordecai was burned so deeply, his blood vessels and neurons were beginning to die. They thought they would just have to remove a thin layer of skin. But..."

"But what!?" Rigby breathed.

Benson gulped. "They had to remove all of the burned flesh, down to his rib cage."

Rigby let it sink in for a good 15 seconds, before he started freaking out.

"What!?" Rigby started frantically pacing.

Benson went to him, comforting him. Doctor Reed said he will heal, eventually. Mordecai is in major pain, more than ever. He needs his best friend by his side."

"Where is he?"

"Room 27-B, Urgent Burn and Skin Treatment."

Rigby ran to the room Benson had told him, flinging the door open to find Mordecai in a horrible condition. Mordecai was unconscious, a heart monitor showed a steady heart beat. He had a oxygen mask over his face, helping him breath. He breathed slowly and quietly, as every breath hurt.

Mordecai's chest was wrapped in heavy gauze.

A tear slid down Rigby's cheek. Normally when Rigby cried, he would hide it or run away. But he went to his friend's side, leaning on his right arm, crying. Benson came in, putting a hand on Rigby's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 day weekend...:D...**

**Sorry I haven't posted in like, a week, but i've been really busy with my schoolwork and I tried out for the football teams...and I made it *squeal* I'm now the first and only girl on my school's football team, and i've been working my rump off learning football language and stuff...I'm the running back or something, so I get the football and then freaking run lol cause i'm small and fast and light on my feet, plus if I need to I can throw it decent **

**I'm starting a new tradition on each chapter. I will write a awkward moment or two from my life to make you guys laugh:**

**Awkward Moment of the week: During football practice I got tackled by one of the guys and when we landed he landed on top of me, weird, but even awkwarder, he landed with his hand on my...ahem...lady pecks...**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6 – Recovering – again. 6 weeks since accident.

"M..rd..cai..."

"Can you...er...me?"

"It's me, Rigby."

Mordecai woke slowly. He didn't remember much. His vision was a bit blurry, just out of focus. His hearing was coming back. At first he heard someone speaking to him, not making any sense, then he realized it was Rigby, and he started understanding what he was saying. His vision went from colorful blobs, to people and things.

Rigby was leaning over him, talking.

"Mordecai! Are you back yet?" Rigby yelled clearly.

Mordecai groaned, not being able to say a complete word yet. "Uhnnnn..."

"You can hear me!" Rigby said, shocked.

Mordecai's chest burned, every time he inhaled or exhaled it hurt excruciatingly, which sucked since he sorta had to breath. "Riggg...bbehhh..." He stuttered, concentrating on saying his friend's name.

Rigby's face lit up, he tackled his friend, hugging him.

Mordecai may have not been able to say much, but he was able to yell. And yell he did the moment Rigby touched his bandages.

Rigby quickly stopped hugging, and backed away, giving Mordecai some room.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rigby cried out.

Most of Mordecai's flesh on his chest had been removed, and the flesh that remained was irritated and stung. "It's fine..."

**Special thanks to Park Ryder for giving me a some awesome ideas :)**

**New chapter for Walk Again should be out tomorrow evening/night, and I just posted a new story too called Just Fine - check it out?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! **

**Special thanks to Park Ryder for giving me ideas for future chapters!**

**So uh...i've never actually been in a court, so this might be a little off, and if it is, sorry :D**

**Embarrassing Moment of Earlier Today: I was watching a random movie on tv with some friends and I was eating one of those huge pixie sticks...anyway the main character had the same name as me and they were a...er...crack addict. So now my friends keep calling my a powder addict...O_o...not really embarrassing but just a weird story **

Chapter 7

"Nurse Amy?"

"Yes Dr. Reed?"

"Please get me a release form."

"Certainly."

Mordecai's chest was healing but all he could really do was lay in his hospital bed and read or watch t.v. He was pretty sure he had read every book in the world and seen every television show. The hospital only had twelve channels, nine of those not in English. The only English channels was a nature program that replayed the same animal documentaries every day, cartoons, and a news program. He sighed with boredom. He was now restricted to even a tighter diet, since he could no longer go to the gym. He was only allowed one meal a day, which was water, apple sauce with no added sugar or cinnamon, half of a whole wheat grain bagel with no spreads, and celery or carrot sticks. He was also restricted to talk, as every time he took a deep breath, it stung like crazy. His bitter thoughts were interrupted as Rigby and Benson came into his room, pushing a empty wheelchair and holding a form.

The last thing Mordecai wanted to do was get into a wheelchair and go to court, where he and Rigby would be suing the drunk driver, Maxwell Potter.

He was however, excited about going outside. He hadn't been outside in ten weeks, and he missed it.

Rigby and Benson carefully lowered his bed, helping him into a wheelchair. Mordecai winced with every move, his chest burning.

"You okay?" Rigby said, gently.

"I'm fine." Mordecai said, gritting his teeth.

Benson pushed his wheelchair while Rigby walked by his side.

Benson slowly and carefully rolled Mordecai into the court room. Every bump the wheelchair hit, made Mordecai wince or cry out in pain.

Mordecai couldn't help but feel awkward as everyone stared at him. Benson wheeled him to the his side of the court. Muscle Man, High Five ghost, Skips, Thomas, Pops, Eileen, C.J, and many more familiar faces were on his side, while on the defendants side, only a few family or friends sat quietly. Benson was presenting the case for Rigby and Mordecai.

"All rise." The judge said. The judge was named Hank Wellington, a large man, bald and strict looking.

"Maxwell Potter, you are being tried for reckless driving, endangerment, drinking while driving, and injuries. You plea?"

Maxwell's Lawyer cleared her throat. "Not guilty."

Judge Wellington raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter, please present your story." The judge said, once Maxwell was on the stand.

Maxwell pulled at his collar, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Your honor, i'm a good person. I never drink or anything, and I certainly never drive after I drink."

"Your story."

He gulped, getting no sympathy or emotion from the honor. "I was simply driving on the freeway in my truck, and I tried merging to my right, and I collided with a golf cart. I did not see the cart because the head lights were out."

Rigby scowled.

"Objection. Once the cart had been hit, medics found the cart's headlights on. Plus traffic camera's show the cart with the lights on."

The judge nodded, looking fiercely at Potter.

"May I remind that you are under oath."

"I-I understand."

Within seconds Maxwell was sitting back in his seat, and a tall woman sat in the stand.

"Tracey Jones, I understand you are in a relationship with the respondent." The judge asked.

"I was! I dumped his sorry butt a while ago." She replied.

The judge furrowed his brow. "When did you 'dump' him?"

She replied without thinking. "3 hours before he got into the car crash."

2 hours of questioning, and a complete story had been puzzled together.

Maxwell Potter, a man with a severe drinking problem, was dumped by his girlfriend for being too loud and annoying. He got in his car and drove to a local bar, where several people and a bartender saw him drinking. He then stumbled out of the bar, got in his truck, and began to drive to a casino down the freeway at 11 pm. His vision was blurred from alcohol, and he merged into the lane next to him, without looking. The paramedics took a alcohol test on all 3 people in the crash. Mordecai and Rigby had no alcohol levels, while Maxwell had drank twice times the legal limit. The judge showed no mercy. Maxwell was found guilty.

He was sentenced to 5 years in jail, and he was never to drive again.

The judge slammed his gavel.

Rigby and Mordecai high-fived, everyone on their side happy.

Maxwell was escorted and hand cuffed. The few people on Maxwell's side left quickly and quietly.

Every stood around Mordecai and Rigby, congratulating them.

"Whoooooo! Party at my place!" Muscle Man yelled, whipping his shirt around. Everyone cheered and ran after him to the park.

"Can you go?" Rigby asked, looking at Mordecai.

Mordecai sighed. "I'm still on a very small and strict diet, remember? Plus i'm not suppose to even be out..."

Rigby took a breath. "Sorry man. I'll take you back."

"No. Go to the party. Doctor Reed is still here, plus the hospital is just across the street." Mordecai said quickly.

"The truth is, well, I don't really want to party. I want to stand by my best friend." Rigby said.

Mordecai smiled and nodded.

Rigby began pushing the wheelchair back to the hospital.

**-MW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**I got my first hater! And it was...a really long detailed message... It makes me sad to think my writing is "stupid, childish, and retarded. Both you and your writing is a f***ing waste of space. Leave the site to the real writers you-" I'm sorry to make anyone feel this way...but i'm going to continue writing :)**

**Embarrassing story of the week: I thought I was home alone, so of course, like any other average teenage girl, I put on my batgirl costume and began running around my house singing the batman theme. Then I realized my brother was home. And he had four of his friends over. **

Chapter 8

Mordecai's chest had healed for the most part, leaving him with thick pink skin across his chest. His arm was now just a pink scar.

Mordecai was sitting in his hospital bed, doing sudoku puzzles Skips had brought him when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mordecai called.

Benson slinked in quietly.

"Hey Benson!" Mordecai smiled.

"Hi Mordecai." Benson pulled up a chair, sitting at the end of his bed.

He cleared his throat. "As you know, I guarantee all of my workers a maximum number of weeks off paid for a medical emergency. It has almost been that maximum number of weeks since the accident."

Mordecai's face paled a bit. "I-"

Benson cut him off. "Mordecai. I'm not allowed to have someone injured working at the park."

"But i'm not injured." Mordecai replied. "I'm...disabled."

Benson grimaced at the word disabled. "I don't know if you remember, but the first day in the hospital, the doctor told me about the Youth's Health Facility."

Mordecai furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"The Youth's Health Facility supplies care and treatment to people ages 18-39. It helps people who are disabled, and can't work anymore." Benson said.

"But I can work! H-How much time do I have left?" Mordecai argued.

"Mordecai, please don't make this harder than it already is. Unless you can walk in a week, I'm going to half to let you go."

"How am I supposed to walk?! I don't have legs!" Mordecai yelled.

Benson sighed, standing and leaving.

**-MW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Sorry this update took like, a week, and its not even my usual chapter length. I'm disgusting. Haha jk don't worry i'll try to update again, but i'm starring in a play. I'm playing Alice in Alice in Wonderland the Musical...so thats pretty fun and I have a show every day of the week for the next week starting Monday. I also am totally gonna watch the super bowl...Patriots!**

**I also have a football game of my own on Tuesday...:)**

**Embarrassing Moment of this Update: Forgot sports bra day of doing hurtles in PE...needless to say I probably gave myself a black eye haha**

**Chapter 9**

_Mordecai,_

_It is unfortunate to say that your maximum medical leave is over. Within the next 72 hours you will be fired if you can not go to work as normal. _

_Regards,_

_The Park_

Mordecai's jaw clenched when he saw the email.

The nurses finally gave him back his phone, and after viewing the thousands of texts, emails, snapchats, voice mails and more from concerned family and friend, he received his soon to be unemployment letter.

It made Mordecai feel sick to think about never working at the park ever again; much less having to go to a center for disabled young adults who couldn't work.

"Hey."

Mordecai looked up from his phone screen to see Rigby in the doorway.

He set down his phone. "Hey man."

Rigby closed the door softly behind him and sat in a chair at the end of Mordecai's bed.

"Hows hospital life since yesterday?" Rigby asked with a smirk.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "It sucks."

Rigby nodded in understanding. "At least you got your phone back."

"Yeah I guess. But I would give anything to have my tv back." Mordecai shrugged.

Rigby snorted in laughter. "You have Netflix on your phone...did you watch the latest Carter and Briggs?"

"No..."

Rigby's face lit up.

Mordecai held up his arms in the air. "No! Don't you dare!"

"Carter-"

"No!"

"-and Briggs-"

"Rigby!"

"-bust a smoothie guy-"

"Stop!"

"-for stealing and the episode ends with them-"

"Rigby! No!"

"-turning donuts!" Rigby laughed.

"Ugh! Rigby you are the worst!" Mordecai groaned.

"No your the worst!" Rigby fought back.

"Quit copying my insults, its a lame way to say a comeback."

"Meh-meh-mehmehmeh-meh!" Rigby scrunched up his face, making his annoying gibberish.

"Rigby!"

"_Riiggbbyy_!" Rigby imitated.

"If I could get up I would totally kick your-"

"Meh-meh-meehh-mehmehmeh-meh-mehmeh!" Rigby interrupted.

"Quit it!" Mordecai snapped.

"No you quit it!" Rigby stuck out his tongue.

Mordecai gave him a raspberry.

"Thats it!" Rigby yelled, charging at Mordecai and flicking him on the head.

Mordecai jumped a little from the pain, knocking his phone onto the floor.

"Hey! Come here you dingus!" Mordecai hissed, giving Rigby a nerple.

"Oww!" Rigby whined, accidentally pushing the phone so it touched the edge of the metal bed frame.

Rigby tried to give Mordecai a noogie while Mordecai tried to give him a indian burn.

Rigby backed into the nightstand, knocking over a glass of water. The water spilled onto the phone and it short circuited, electrocuting the whole bed, including Mordecai and Rigby.

**I thought this is like something crazy that would happen from Mordecai and Rigby just being idiots...Review please! :)**

**-MW**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is...embarrassing? **

**I can't believe I haven't update since...last week? Ugh i'm kinda ashamed. I promise not to leave anyone hanging for more than a week at most. **

**Anyway – Super sorry this took so long. Anyway, my muse kicked me in the stomach and ran away, leaving me for the buzzards in the hot desert sun for a week. Wtf I don't even know...sorry I need my ADHD meds then i'll be fine haha**

**Embarrassing moment of today: It was raining really hard...like flood warning and crap. Of course, rain that is coming down so hard it could bruise doesn't stop this one seagull...and this one freaking seagull just had to crap on me...*sigh***

**Hicca Haddock: I have no idea how long this story will be, but it won't have an insane amount of chapter...so...sorry? :-/**

**Without further ado...**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"_Quit it!" Mordecai snapped._

"_No you quit it!" Rigby stuck out his tongue._

_Mordecai gave him a raspberry. _

"_Thats it!" Rigby yelled, charging at Mordecai and flicking him on the head. _

_Mordecai jumped a little from the pain, knocking his phone onto the floor._

"_Hey! Come here you dingus!" Mordecai hissed, giving Rigby a nerple. _

"_Oww!" Rigby whined, accidentally pushing the phone so it touched the edge of the metal bed frame._

_Rigby tried to give Mordecai a noogie while Mordecai tried to give him a indian burn. _

_Rigby backed into the nightstand, knocking over a glass of water. The water spilled onto the phone and it short circuited, electrocuting the whole bed, including Mordecai and Rigby. _

_A flash of light went off, engulfing the two men in a bright green light. With a whoosh, the two dissapeared into the light, leaving behind the bed._

"Ughhhh..."

"Uhnnhh...Ri-igby?"

"Eh?"

"Wh-Where are we?!"

Rigby sat up straight holding his head with his hand. "Ughhh I dunno."

Rigby looked to his left and saw Mordecai sitting up straight as well, rubbing his neck, his legs crossed.

_His legs?!_

"M-M-M-" Rigby stuttered, his face pale.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"You have legs!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai looked down. He yelped and suddenly stood up. "What...Where are we?!"

Rigby slowly stood up too. "Uhh..." He looked around.

They were both in a large dark cave. The walls, ceiling and ground was hard stone. They were surrounded by mountains of random stuff. Socks, toys, watches, keys, books: everything imaginable seemed to surround them.

"What is all this crap?" Mordecai said, staring at the piles.

Rigby bent down and picked up a crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolded it and read, "High School Diploma for...Lucia Amelia Brown? Class of 2003?"

"A high school diploma? Why is that here?" Mordecai's eyebrows furrowed.

Rigby shrugged and put the paper down, picking up a single sneaker. "Where's the other shoe?"

Suddenly the shoe flew out of Rigby's hand, stepping on his foot, then hopping away.

"Ow!" Rigby whined, clutching his foot.

Mordecai frowned, "Wh-Where are we?!"

**...so...**

***hides under bed***

**sorry this took a week...and its a really short chapter...ugh I know I suck eggs gahhh**

**Please review? **

**-MW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

**So...hi? Haha idk what to say...**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR FAVORITED OR ANYTHING ELSE THANKS LOVE YOU!**

**Ahem...*cough..*cough* sorry hehe**

**Embarrassing Moment: Staff vs. Student Basket Ball game. I was the only girl brave enough to take on the court, this includes female teachers ugh. So...my male social studies teacher accidentally pushed me, and he pushed me like I was a guy, so on the chest. Luckily I have until Tuesday off from school and the game was on Wednesday so...aughh awkwardness **

**Previously on Lost...oops sorry...Last Chapter: **

_"__What is all this crap?" Mordecai said, staring at the piles._

_Rigby bent down and picked up a crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolded it and read, "High School Diploma for...Lucia Amelia Brown? Class of 2003?"_

_"__A high school diploma? Why is that here?" Mordecai's eyebrows furrowed._

_Rigby shrugged and put the paper down, picking up a single sneaker. "Where's the other shoe?"_

_Suddenly the shoe flew out of Rigby's hand, stepping on his foot, then hopping away._

_"__Ow!" Rigby whined, clutching his foot._

_Mordecai frowned, "Wh-Where are we?!"_

Rigby didn't have the chance to answer. A yellow beanie shot out from under one of the piles and smacked Rigby right in the face.

Rigby let out a shout of protest and anger and ripped the yellow hat from his face.

"Why do things keep hitting me?!" Rigby whined.

"Wait-isn't that the hat you lost like...two years ago?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby looked down at the wad of yellow knit wear. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you lost it when we were running from Death Bear."

"Oh yeah...Death Bear. I can't believe you shot me!" Rigby protested again.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Quit being a baby. Lets focus on whats really important: Where are we and How do I have legs?"

_Scccrreeeaaakkk..._

"What was that?!" Mordecai asked panicking.

_Scccrreeeaaakkk..._

Rigby took out his phone and turned on the flash light. "Woah dude...its a bunch of change!"

Mordecai looked down. Sure enough, hundreds of coins were slowly sliding on the ground toward the two. Quarters, Nickels, Dimes and Pennies.

"Pocket Change?" Mordecai asked under his breath.

Suddenly a balled up piece of paper hit him on the chest.

"Hey!" Mordecai turned toward Rigby and punched him on the arm.

"Owww...what? I didn't do anything!" Rigby cried, rubbing his shoulder.

Another piece of balled up paper hit Mordecai.

"Knock it off!" Mordecai yelled.

"Its. Not. Me!" Rigby growled. He bent down and picked up one of the paper wads and unfolded it.

"Dude...its money!" Rigby said.

A few more paper wads randomly flew at the two.

"A diploma, sneaker, your beanie, coins and now money? What is this place?" Mordecai asked again.

"Heheh. How should I know?" Rigby was picking up all of the money wads on the ground.

"Seriously man?"

"Hey, a guys gotta eat! And if this weird place is just throwing money at us, isn't it fine to take it?" Rigby asked with a smirk.

"I dunno...I guess so." Mordecai huffed.

Suddenly something sharp hit Mordecai in the back.

"Aye! Don't throw pennies at me!" Mordecai yelled.

"It wasn't-" Rigby was cut off when a handful of small, sharp, white objects hit him in the gut.

Mordecai picked up one of the objects, but then immediately dropped it, his face pale. "Th-They're teeth!"

"Aww gross!" Rigby kicked the white sphere away. "Is there a reason things keep getting thrown at us?"

Suddenly a deep voice answered from nowhere, his voice echoing around the large cavern. **"Yes."**

"W-Who said that?!" Rigby yelped.

"**I am the guardian of all things lost. This is where anything and everything lost goes."**

"But why are Rigby and I here?"

"**You both lost your friendship for each other. You were brought here. Without your friendship, you would both be...lost."**

"Oh..." Mordecai said, suddenly very ashamed.

"What is all this junk?" Rigby yelled, picking up a frisbee and throwing it as hard as could away.

"**All things lost. Boats, planes, pens, coins, papers, dreams."**

"Okay, but why were you throwing all that crap at us?" Rigby asked.

"**You lost the hat. It ended up here. If anyone ever makes it here, they are welcomed to take back what they lost. Your hat, all the change and money you have ever lost, even your baby teeth."**

"Euww nasty!" Rigby complained.

"B-But why do I have legs now?" Mordecai pleaded.

"**You lost your legs, did you not?"**

"I-I guess I did. D-Does this mean...I get to keep my legs?!"

"**Your are welcomed to keep them if you please."**

Mordecai looked like he was about to cry with joy.

"Does that mean I get to keep anything here?" Rigby asked.

"**Anything that comes to you, yes. Do. Not. Take. Anyone. Else's. Lost. Items. Am I clear?"**

Mordecai nodded.

Rigby couldn't help but notice a shining gold chain unmoving about three feet away.

-**MW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi...**

**Sorry this took over a week but school sucks...so yeah...**

**Regular show and any of its characters do not belong to me. **

**Notice: There might be like...one or two chapter of this but its coming to a end!**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"What is all this junk?" Rigby yelled, picking up a frisbee and throwing it as hard as could away._

_"__**All things lost. Boats, planes, pens, coins, papers, dreams."**_

_"Okay, but why were you throwing all that crap at us?" Rigby asked._

_"__**You lost the hat. It ended up here. If anyone ever makes it here, they are welcomed to take back what they lost. Your hat, all the change and money you have ever lost, even your baby teeth."**_

_"Euww nasty!" Rigby complained._

_"B-But why do I have legs now?" Mordecai pleaded._

_"__**You lost your legs, did you not?"**_

_"I-I guess I did. D-Does this mean...I get to keep my legs?!"_

_"__**Your are welcomed to keep them if you please."**_

_Mordecai looked like he was about to cry with joy._

_"Does that mean I get to keep anything here?" Rigby asked._

_"__**Anything that comes to you, yes. Do. Not. Take. Anyone. Else's. Lost. Items. Am I clear?"**_

_Mordecai nodded._

_Rigby couldn't help but notice a shining gold chain unmoving about three feet away._

Rigby put his beanie on his head and continued to pick up all the money that the two friends had apparently lost over the years.

Mordecai picked up a small black rectangle and groaned with frustration. "Ugh well I found my phone. I literally just replaced it!" He sighed.

"Help me pick up all this old sellable junk." Rigby said, picking up a ipod case.

Mordecai shrugged and started collecting coins.

Rigby looked up, his friend too busy to notice him slowly edge to the left of the large cavern. Rigby eyed a thick gold chain on the ground, and with careful timing, picked up right when Mordecai faced the other way. Rigby quickly stuffed the chain under his beanie and continued to collect coins from the ground.

After about ten minutes of gathering items they wanted back, Mordecai yelled out, "Uhh...Excuse me...Mr...uh...Lost items dude?"

"**Yes."**

"Uh...How do we get home?" Mordecai asked.

"**I will open a portal for you both." Suddenly a bright, white, shining portal appeared. "Are you both sure you only have your own items with you?"**

Before Mordecai could answer, Rigby pushed Mordecai through the portal. "Yeah, yeah."

Rigby began to walk through the portal but found he couldn't go through.

"Hey! What gives man? Your portal thingy is broken." Rigby yelled.

"**No. You have soemthing that does not belong to you. You may keep that item...but I get to take back everything else you both took. INCLUDING YOUR FRIEND'S LEGS."**

"What?! But..." Rigby took the gold chain out from under his beanie.

"**CHOOSE RIGBY. IS IT YOUR WEALTH OR YOUR FRIEND'S WELL BEING?!"**

Rigby chucked the chain into a pile and flew back into the portal.

-**M**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYYYY**

**This is the last chapter of this story omg!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and etc!**

**You guys rule :)**

Rigby began to walk through the portal but found he couldn't go through.

"Hey! What gives man? Your portal thingy is broken." Rigby yelled.

"**No. You have something that does not belong to you. You may keep that item...but I get to take back everything else you both took. INCLUDING YOUR FRIEND'S LEGS."**

"What?! But..." Rigby took the gold chain out from under his beanie.

"**CHOOSE RIGBY. IS IT YOUR WEALTH OR YOUR FRIEND'S WELL BEING?!"**

Rigby chucked the chain into a pile and flew back into the portal.

Rigby skidded onto the ground, landing on the hospital floor.

Mordecai was leaning against the hospital bed, scrolling on his phone, waiting for his friend.

"Dude what took so long?" Mordecai asked, putting his phone away.

"Uh...Nothing." Rigby lied.

Mordecai shrugged and smiled. "Wanna go freak out the hospital staff with my legs?"

Rigby grinned, "You know it!"

The two friends began to walk together.

**Can't believe this story is finished! Again, thank you everyone!**

**-MW**


End file.
